


i knew you once

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Never Forget [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Reader is a Sweetheart, i wonder why, reading the actual story would be suggested to really understand the plot of this i guess, something's a bit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: In which through somewhat strange circumstances, you make friends with a certain skeleton.(Or, how you met Sans.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Never Forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879786
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	i knew you once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armelle22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/gifts), [saltyseatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/gifts).



> so i've debated about when to work on this story, as i'm still keeping most of the plot to Until That Day Comes a mystery--and technically speaking this thing might reveal too much too fast if that makes sense
> 
> but i'm still keeping it as vague as possible; and i really wanted to write some sad stuff so here :3 (this was kinda referenced in the most recent chapter of UTDC anyhow so-)
> 
> and also!! i decided to make it a gift for saltyseatea and another gift for armelle22 because they've both been really sweet and supportive of the original story, and i hope they like this thing--

It'd been a dark, gloomy day—probably seemed like a setting straight out of a movie. The rain fell down incessantly, almost determined to try to soak you, but lucky you had been smart in taking an umbrella. The rain wouldn't win this time.

You didn't have a true destination in mind here, you were just kind of... Wandering. You roamed around the sidewalks like you were lost, but you remembered the direction from which you came; you were mainly just taking in the sights, as being in such a large city was still somewhat of a shock to you. Granted, you now lived _in_ said city, technically speaking, but it was still on the outskirts of it—almost like suburbs.

Other than your slightly-odd expedition, it was a normal day for you. And the few people who passed you seemed normal enough, too.

Until you came across a small store of sorts—the sign out front said, very descriptively, “Frank’s Goods,” so it was a wonder what kind of stuff was sold there. (Maybe it was an antique shop.) Ah but, you were getting sidetracked. Outside of the shop was a bench, drenched in rainwater; but the person on the bench was what caught your attention, overall.

It appeared to be a small-framed guy (assuming it was a guy), dressed in a dark blue jacket. The jacket’s hood was pulled up over their face, obviously trying to shelter them from the rain, as they didn’t have an umbrella like you did. Their face was turned away from you, instead focused on a phone in their hands—the way they hunched over it made them seem smaller, somehow.

What was especially weird was the fact the person was hardly moving—not even their fingers twitched to tap something on their phone. They were just staring at the screen, almost blankly.

It creeped you out, just a little, but you were more curious than anything. Heaven knew you got yourself in weird situations, and this one was no different as you marched right up to the stranger, boldly sticking your hand out.

“I’m (Y/N),” you introduced yourself pleasantly, all smiles. The stranger took a while to look up at you, and stared at you just as blankly as they had at the device in their hands.

After a moment of taking in the stranger’s appearance, your other hand tightened around the handle of your umbrella as you got inexplicably more spooked than you had before. Since moving you’d only seen a handful of monsters, but never a skeleton, as this one seemingly was.

It was... Surprising, to say the least.

But you chose to be a decent human being, and returned your smile full-effect, despite the other creepy vibes you were kind of gathering. “What’s your name?”

“...sans.”

The stranger’s voice, clearly male, was deeper than you expected, and rough as though he hadn’t spoken in a while. He seemed to force a smile back at you, though part of you wondered if it was naturally permanent on his face.

You didn’t realize you still had your hand out when he took it. The bone of his hand felt... Not like real bone. A bit malleable, if that made sense. The scientist in you had many questions, but you decided them too rude to ask.

After retracting your hand you took another impulsive risk by plopping yourself down in the bench next to him, masking your slight disgust about the excessive amount of water that soaked into your clothes in response. Then, you titled your umbrella forward until it hovered over both of your heads, turning your gaze away pointedly when he gave you a weird look. “Bad day to be sitting out here,” is all you hummed.

For a few seconds, there was no response.

Then...

“you’re not wrong,” he said, leaning back slightly on the bench. You met his gaze again, curious.

As though he’d just opened the floodgates to your brain you began asking your ponderings. “So why are you out here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Sans shrugged. “beats being at home.”

“Really?” You furrowed your eyebrows, your intrigue topping your politeness as you continued, “Is something wrong there, or...?”

“not really,” he responded, while scratching at his cheek.

“Then wh—”

“gee, you like asking a lotta questions, don’t you?”

You faltered, mostly at the blank, but borderline irritated smile he was giving you. “Sorry,” you apologized quickly, guilt overthrowing your soul. “It’s—no, yeah, it’s none of my business.”

You resisted the urge to say sorry again, figuring you’d seem like you were just trying to appeal to your conscience. Instead you remained holding the umbrella over his head, just slightly drenching yourself through the gap you’ve made in return. You... Also considered how weird that must be on its own—you knew you needed to work on your people skills, and maybe you should have just left, but...

“...why are you doing this?”

His voice redirected you from your thoughts, and you asked, “Doing what?”

Sans eyed you, halfway curious and halfway suspicious. “i was kinda rude to you? but you’re still here?” was his reasoning, causing you to blink.

“Um, no, you—you weren’t?” you responded simply. “I was the one, uh... I shouldn’t have gotten up in your business, we just met, I mean—even if we didn’t...”

You stopped yourself. In return,

“so, you’re not going ask anything else...?”

Now he just sounded confused, which only confused _you_ further. “No—that’s what I’m saying, _that’s_ what’s... Rude,” you finished, somewhat lackluster.

Sans looked at you like you’d just grown a second head—and suddenly, but not for the first time, you wondered how monsters were treated around here.

Then, without warning, he chuckled.

“that’s a first,” he said flippantly, like it was no big deal. And you tried not to feel too much pity for him; he probably wouldn’t want that. He seemed like the type of guy to ignore such, and honestly, you didn’t blame him. You’d probably want the same if you were him.

...Still...

“You going to be okay?”

You knew it wasn’t any of your business. But you still wanted to help him, to whatever extent you could—and even if he didn’t want it, you wanted to try. You felt like he needed it.

The skeleton blinked at you, his surprise slowly dwindling, as he appeared to begin understanding your methods. “yeah,” he said, though it sounded automatic, “...probably should head back, anyway. my bro’s gonna be worried.”

You were a bit confused as to why he’d bring up his brother like that, but you didn’t say so. Instead, you offered your umbrella to him, and shrugged when he gave you another look for such.

“Rain doesn’t bother me,” you explained. “I hardly use this myself anyway.”

But he shook his head.

“thanks, but i have to take a _rain_ check on that one.”

You snorted, mainly for how dumb and effortless that was; but just a bit, you saw his eye-lights brighten.

“seriously though. i can get home quick. you need it more than i do.”

“You sure?”

He was already on his feet again, seemingly relaxed, as opposed to several minutes ago. “sure,” he affirmed, “you can just let me borrow it again next time.”

Next time...?

Before you could ask him to elaborate, he was somehow already gone, and briefly you considered the fact that monsters (or only he, you didn’t really know) had super speed or something equally cool/weird.

And if he was implying what you thought he was implying...

How would he even find you? You didn’t give him your contact information.

...

You were probably just looking too deep into it. It was probably just a joke. He was probably just messing with you.

Maybe that was just a one-time thing. Things like that happened, after all.

Maybe you’d never see him again.

...

But,

maybe you would.

One day.


End file.
